


Fire Walker 02: Barflies

by Rocketcat15



Series: Fire Walker [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Illustrated, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketcat15/pseuds/Rocketcat15
Summary: Kellis and her crew settle into their new life





	Fire Walker 02: Barflies

**Author's Note:**

> This took a very long time for no real reason. More of my procrastination can be found at https://rocketcatsmut.tumblr.com and https://rocketcat15.tumblr.com

 

 

 

Kellis stepped onto the bridge as Riley brought the ship onto a docking course with Tarek. She leaned on the back of her chair and watched the station drawing closer.

 

“Are we sure about coming back here, Cap?” Riley asked, making minute course adjustments as she talked. “You nearly got shot last time. Which… remind me why no-one arrested us or anything for that?”

 

Kellis shrugged. “Hayes said he knows a guy. Who knows a guy.”

 

“Right. And he’s _definitely_ trustworthy.”

 

“I guess we’ll find out.”

 

They looked on in silence as the _Aya_ drifted closer, Tarek still a dark smudge silhouetted against the gas giant. Riley held her course, and waited.

 

The radio crackled with a hail from the station and she took a deep breath before answering.

 

“Freighter designated _Aya,_ this is Tarek Docking Control. Berth 06-29b is open and ready for docking. Please confirm receipt, over.”

 

Riley let her breath out. “This is the _Aya_ , confirming receipt. Moving to berth 06-29b now. Out.”

 

“See?” Kellis said, patting Riley’s shoulder, “nothing to worry about.”

 

“You were just as shit-scared as I was, Captain.”

 

Abigaile shook her head. “Hayes wouldn’t risk his neck by lying. I don’t have faith in his integrity, but I’d stake my life on his cowardice.” She leaned over and thumbed the PA switch. “Kellis to all crew: we are now docking with Tarek Station. This is a quick stop-over while we find a job, so don’t get too comfortable. Kellis out.”

“Not even time for one little bar crawl?” Riley asked as Kellis turned to leave.

 

“Park the ship, Riley,” she shot back as the door closed behind her.

 

*

 

Sander counted out shells on the crate next to him, humming to himself as he loaded his guns. He strapped them into his holsters as Kellis entered the cargo bay.

 

“You ready to go?”

 

She nodded. “I doubt we’ll need so much firepower, Sander.”

 

Mercy raised an eyebrow. “Then why do I see two Stilek 45s strapped to you?”

 

Kellis walked to the airlock. “Force of habit,” she said, thumbing the door release. “Let’s get going.” Mercy checked his guns one last time and followed her out to the shipyard.

 

The concourse wasn’t as busy as it had been the last time they were there, and Kellis was sure there were more SysFed soldiers. “Looks like they’ve bolstered security,” she said to Mercy as they walked.

 

He shrugged. “Murders, riots, looting… I’m not surprised.”

 

“Feels like it’s getting worse.”

 

Sander scratched his nose. “Maybe. Doesn’t concern us any more.” Kellis was about to respond when Sander pointed out a terminal. “We’re here for a reason, remember.”

 

“Right,” Kellis said, re-focusing on the job as Sander logged in. “We’re looking for anything that’ll take us to the central planets, leaving as soon as possible.” Mercy scrolled through the options.

 

“There’s not much going, Abbie. Mostly on-station stuff and bodyguard work.” He frowned and tapped the screen, opening one of the listings. “Hmm. Cargo haul to a club on Domov, so it’s in the right area. It doesn’t leave until tomorrow, but pays extra if we provide overnight security while it’s on the station.”

 

Kellis made a face. “It’s not perfect, but we could use the credits. Let Riley know we’ll be staying the night, I’ll make the call.”

 

Mercy nodded, stepping away from the console. He tugged out the arm of his headset and dialed the ship. He listened to the static crackle as the radio established a link.

 

“Hey Sander. Any luck yet?” Riley’s voice crackled over the connection.

 

“Yes and no. We have a job, but we’ll be staying on-station until 0800 tomorrow. Extra pay for overnight security work.”

 

Riley grinned and tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. “Well, we’ll try and keep ourselves entertained tonight. Catch you later.” Sander hung up and Riley hit the PA button. “Crew of the _Aya_ , this is your pilot speaking. I’ve just received word that we are staying on-station tonight, so please drop everything you’re doing and proceed to the cargo bay so we can go out and get fucking _wasted_. Thank you.”

 

*

 

“Jesus,” Mercy said, nudging a crushed can with his foot and sending it skittering along the floor. “Guess we know why this guy wants a security detail. What’s his name again?”

 

“Ask him yourself,” Kellis said, pointing. Sander looked up as the guy in the white suit approached, hand outstretched.

 

“Captain Kellis?” He asked. Abigaile shook his hand.

 

“Yes. This is my associate, Sander Mercy.”

 

“Lester Hess,” he said, turning his charm on Mercy. “The warehouse is this way, if you’d like to follow me.”

 

He turned and led the way down the street. “I presume you’re wondering why I’m hiring security?” Hess asked as they walked.

 

“We assumed the bad neighbourhood and the rioting,” Kellis said.

 

“Not entirely,” Hess said, with a tight smile. “No, I believe a competitor is attempting to ruin me, and I cannot rule out an attempt to sabotage my stock.”

 

Kellis shot Sander a look. “A competitor?”

 

“A rival club owner who feels my expansion to the central planets to be an encroachment on his…” he paused, as if the word was distasteful, “turf.” Before Kellis could comment, Hess led them to the warehouse entrance. “The door is keycard locked,” he said, fishing in his pocket for his card, “but you can’t be too careful; hence my hiring you.”

 

He found his card and opened the door, leading them into a dimly lit storage bay. “The remainder of my cargo will be delivered here tomorrow morning, for transferal to your ship. Well, I believe that to be all. The full payment will be transmitted to you once my cargo has been moved to your hold.”

 

Kellis took the key and shook his hand with a diplomatic smile. “Until tomorrow, Mr. Hess,” she said as he left and closed the door behind him.

 

Sander blew out a breath. “What a pompous fuck.”

 

Kellis shrugged. “At least it’s a job.”

 

*

 

“Remind me, why did I agree to this?” Maya asked over the noise in the bar as Riley half placed, half dropped their drinks onto the table.

 

“Because you needed to get off the ship,” Riley said and sipped her cocktail. “You barely ever leave the engine room. Have a little fun.”

 

“Well,” Hayes slurred, already half drunk, “I’m having fun.”

 

“You started drinking before we even arrived on the station,” Maya commented.

 

Hayes shrugged. “I’m just happy I have shipmates again.”

 

Riley took the straw from her cocktail and tossed it away. “I’ll drink to that,” she said, raising her glass. Hayes clinked his beer bottle against it. “Maya?”

 

Maya tried glaring at her, but Riley’s grin made her give in. “ _Fine_ ,” she said, touching her glass to Riley’s. “Cheers.”

 

Riley drained her drink and slammed the empty glass back onto the table. “I believe it’s your round, Ms. Teller.”

 

Maya rolled her eyes and got up. Hayes passed his beer bottle from hand to hand, idly drumming his fingers on the glass along to the beat of the music playing over the speakers. Riley stretched, tilting her head back.

 

“They still looking?” she asked Hayes.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Two guys at your 1 o’clock. They had their eyes on me when we came in.”

 

Hayes lifted his bottle to his lips, looking over the top of it to the corner table. He put the bottle down and wiped his mouth.

 

“Oh, they’re looking.”

 

Riley grinned. “Everyone loves a chick in uniform.”

 

“Yeah. By the way, why _do_ you still dress like an off-duty officer?”

 

She shrugged. “These are the only clothes I’ve got. All I did after I got discharged was take all the ‘Fed logos and shit off. I’ve been military all my life, civvy clothes aren’t my thing. Besides,” she said, stretching her legs out and turning in her seat slightly, “ _everyone_ loves a chick in uniform.” She gave a flirty wave to the guys in the corner of the room as Maya came back with the drinks.

 

“Hey Maya, you wanna get laid?”

 

Maya handed Riley her drink. “Excuse me?”

 

“Those guys _totally_ want to fuck us. You in?”

 

Maya shot her an irritated look. “You do know I’m gay, right?”

 

Riley grinned and got out of her seat. “All the more cock for me. I’ll see you guys later.” She picked up her drink and turned to go. She stopped, turning back to face them. “I’d uh… avoid the crew lounge tonight, if I were you.” She flashed them a grin and crossed the room, expertly dodging the staggering drunks.

 

“And then there were two,” Hayes commented as Riley left with the two guys from the other table. “Same again?” he asked, pointing to Maya’s empty glass.

 

Maya slid the glass across the table between her hands. “Sure,” she said. She watched Hayes stumble slightly as he headed to the bar. She scanned the room and sighed - just men and couples. Didn’t look like she’d be getting as lucky as Riley tonight.

 

*

 

Mercy passed his bottle to Kellis, leaning over to turn up the radio. She drained the dregs and reached into the crate next to her for a new one.

 

“I really hope Hess doesn’t mind us nicking so much of his booze,” she said, popping the cap off the bottle with her thumb.

 

“He probably won’t notice, if we only take one crate. Let’s just not say anything about it.”

 

Kellis fished in the crate again. “Ah shit, this is the last one.” Sander watched as she popped the cap off and knocked back the bottle, noisily gulping down the beer.

 

“Well, I was going to suggest savouring it, but…” Sander said, as Kellis tossed the empty bottle away. It bounced off the window ledge and Abigaile winced as it shattered on the ground below.

 

“Oops. Guess we’ll have to find something else to do…”

 

Sander put his drink down, grinning. “Sounds like you have something particular in mind.”

 

Kellis grinned back and got up, slowly bending over to turn the radio up again. She rocked her hips gently, shaking her ass for Sander. She let him run his hands over her butt while the guy on the radio introduced the next song. As it started, she straightened up and brushed his hands away.

 

“No touching. Not yet.” Sander grinned and leaned back in his chair, watching Kellis nod her head to the music for a second as she unbuckled her holsters. She bent low to lay them on the floor, swaying her hips in time as she slowly eased back up. She could feel Sander watching as she let the music guide her, starting slow and getting a feel for the beat. She let her hips move with the drums. Left, right, left. She took small steps, spinning in a languid circle as lyrics started. She struck a pose with her back to Sander - one leg out to the side, her arm in the air above her. She counted one measure, nodding her head on the beat.

 

She drew her other hand down her raised arm, starting at her palm and slowly tracing down her forearm. Another measure. She twisted her arms inwards to her chest and then slowly down her sides, spinning to face Sander and locking eyes with him. She ran her hands further, swaying from side to side as her palms reached her waist. She rolled her hips, slowly lowering her body into a squat. She straightened slowly, thrusting her hips back and never taking her eyes off Sander’s. She ran her hands along her legs as she stood. Her rising fingers played along her inner thigh, then over her crotch. Sander swallowed hard and Kellis smiled, drawing her hands higher. They paused for a moment at her belt, then rose to trace her midriff. She could feel Sander picturing her body under the clothes. She brushed her hands across her chest and shot him a wink. She squeezed her tits gently before reaching down to drop her belt. She swayed towards him with a confident smirk, hips rolling with each step and arms tracing intricate patterns in the air.

 

He reached out to touch her but she swatted his hands aside. She planted a booted foot on his chest and pushed him back against his seat.

 

“What did I say?” she teased.

 

She placed both hands at the top of her thigh and slowly teased them along the length of her leg. She reached her ankle and popped each clasp on her boot in time to the music. She slipped her leg slowly out of the boot, letting it fall on his lap. She straightened up, running her hands through the air and grinding her hips to the beat. She brought her hands to his chest and braced herself on him, locking eyes with him and bending forwards to touch her forehead to his.

 

He got harder as she spun around, her legs together between his and her hands on his knees, supporting herself as she hovered over him. Her hips twirled and circled millimeters above his hard-on. The music intensified and so did she, finally pressing her ass against his cock. Sander let out a little gasp at the sensation. She bent on his lap, head all the way down by her feet, undoing her other boot and kicking it away while grinding against him. She could feel his cock pressing against her pussy through their clothes.

 

Her hands found his knees again and she straightened her legs, shaking her ass in his face as she slowly stood up. Her fingers trailed along the inside of his legs as she did, A contented little purr escaping as she brushed over his cock. The song hit a break, the drummer keeping time on the rim of a drum. Kellis kept up with her foot, standing still in front of Sander. Making him wait. With a crash of cymbals the song started up again and Kellis dropped down into Sander’s lap.

 

She took Sander’s hands and guided them over her body, enjoying the feeling of his strong fingers playing over her as she rocked her hips back and forth to the song. She let him linger for a moment on her tits before directing his hands down and using them to undo the front of her pants. She let his fingers pass briefly over the sliver of exposed skin before drawing his hands back up her body. She closed his fingers around the zipper at her neck, slowly pulling it down. She brought his fingertips to the join in the fabric. The song built into a chorus and Kellis stood up, throwing her arms back and taking a step away from Sander as she did. Her top slid off her arms as she moved. She didn’t turn around, letting Sander run his eyes hungrily over her back.

 

She trailed her arms through the air and ran them over her body. She already missed Sander’s hands on her, the feel of him against her. This was a tease for her as much as for him. She could feel her pants sliding down a little as she danced. She turned towards him as the chorus started again, her hands covering her tits. The song was close to ending. Abigaile strutted towards Sander, slowly lowering her hands. She passed them across her tits and gently down her body to curl her fingertips one by one into the waistband of her pants. She let Sander salivate in anticipation before hoisting them up a little. He sighed and she grinned.

 

Kellis placed her hands on his knees and leaned forwards, trailing her naked upper body against his. She kissed him when her face met his. She kept going until she was lying flat against him. To his credit, he didn’t touch her.

 

Kellis drew her hands up along his thighs and across his abdomen to his chest, pushing herself up. She slid down to her knees between his legs, feeling her pants slip down as she gyrated her hips. She brought her hands down after her, running her fingers over his hard-on and unzipping his pants. He sat up in anticipation, but she flashed him another grin and stood up, spinning away from him. She bent over, her hands on her knees as the song reached a climactic solo. She rocked from side to side, rocking her hips to the drums and letting her pants slip down, slowly exposing her ass.

 

“Pull them down,” she said, arousal making her voice quaver slightly. She held still as Sander leaned forwards and wrapped his fingers in her waistband. She swallowed as she felt his fingertips brush the skin of her ass. Kellis straightened up as Sander pulled her pants down. She brought her hands down, covering her pussy.

 

She spun around, stepping out of her pants as she walked towards him. He leaned forwards and she pushed him back with one finger. She lifted her right leg, bringing her foot down on Sander’s chair with the last beat of the song. She took her hands away, showing him how wet the tease had made her.

 

“ _Now_ you can touch me,” she said.

 

*

 

Riley lifted her arms, letting the guy pull off her top. She leaned back into him, letting  his hands wrap around her and grab her tits. She groaned as he squeezed, feeling his hard-on pressing against her ass through their clothes. The other guy’s hands snaked around her waist and he pulled close to her, parting her lips with his tongue. She kissed back hard, unbuttoning his shirt while his friend gently pinched her nipples.

 

The first guy kissed her neck. “Mmmm,” Riley moaned, undoing the last button on the man’s shirt and shoving him back, spinning around to make out with his friend. She ran her hands up his back, digging her fingernails into the back of his shirt. She felt hands on her, roughly pulling down her trousers. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants as the other man pressed up against her, grabbing her by the hair and tilting her head back.

 

“Oh, you wanna be rough with me?” she grunted, grinding her hips to feel their cocks straining against their trousers. One of them laughed and pushed her to her knees. She grinned up at them, rubbing her pussy through her panties as they unbuckled their belts. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the nearest cock, moaning as the musky taste filled her mouth and rubbing her hand up and down the other guy’s shaft as she bobbed her head, taking more cock into her mouth each time. She felt his head nudging against her throat and slowly pulled off his dick, running her tongue along him as he slid out of her mouth. She winked up at him and turned her attention to the other guy, taking her hand off his cock as she wrapped her lips around his head. She switched hands, wrapping one around the first guy's dick and slipping the other into her panties. She slipped two fingers into her pussy as she sucked him off.

 

She moaned as she felt a hand on the back of her head. She let him push her further down his cock, finger-fucking herself harder as he pushed into her throat. She gagged and he let her off. She got her breath back and opened her mouth for him. He put both hands on her head, fingers curling into her hair, and guided her down. She felt his cock ease back into her throat and closed her eyes until she felt her nose touch his pelvis. She groaned, gurgling around his dick as she fingered herself, still stroking the other guy.

 

*

 

Sander slid off his chair and onto his knees in front of Kellis closed her eyes and moaned, tilting her head back as Sander licked her. She bucked her hips, rubbing herself across his face. Sander ran both hands up Kellis’ legs and grabbed her ass, squeezing hard. She smiled, running her own hands over Sander’s head. He spanked her and she gasped in shock. He smacked her again, harder, the impact rippling through her ass. Kellis laughed softly and pulled Sander as close as she could to her pussy.

 

“Are you punishing me for making you wait so long?” she asked, archly. Sander answered by flicking his tongue up to her clit and making her squirm. “Oh, fuck!” she hissed, grinding her pussy against his face harder. “I hope that’s a yes.”

 

Sander squeezed her ass again and stood up quickly, wrapping one hand around Kellis’ waist as the other slid to the back of her head. He pulled her in for a kiss as she wrapped her raised leg around him. Her finger traced his jaw, slick with her wetness, as she tasted herself on his tongue. She could feel his cock through his clothes.

 

Sander broke the kiss. “On your knees,” he said. She grinned and sunk down, kneeling in front of him with her hands on her knees. He looked down at her for a second before he started to undress. He started with his top, releasing the seals and pulling it off. He moved slowly and Kellis drank in his body, watching the subtle movements of his muscles. She licked her lips. He took his boots off next, raising each leg rather than kneeling down next to her. Finally, he pulled down his pants. Kellis knew he wanted her to wait, so she fought the urge to wrap her hands around his cock and reward him for his patience. Finally he kicked his pants away. He stood over her and laid his cock across her face.

 

“No hands, Abbie,” he said. She grinned. Sander didn’t give orders often. She rested the tip of her tongue against the base of his cock and slid her head back, drawing her tongue along his length. When she reached the end of his cock she wrapped her lips around his head and sucked him into her mouth. He groaned through gritted teeth and she winked at him. Kellis took more of him, running her tongue from side to side against his shaft. She bobbed her head, sucking him from his tip to halfway down his shaft.

 

She slid one hand up her thigh to touch herself and Sander slapped her gently. She popped off his dick with a gasp of aroused surprise. “I said, no hands,” he said.

 

Kellis couldn’t stop the grin spreading across her face. “You asshole,” she said. She kissed his tip. “Slap me again.”

 

Sander smirked. “Keep sucking.” Kellis kept her hands on her knees and took Sander back in her mouth. She locked eyes with him as she slid down his cock, slower than before. His tip nudged against the back of his throat and she slowed, but didn’t stop. She closed her eyes and kept going, a low moan escaping her lips. He stretched her throat as she swallowed him. She gurgled, trying not to gag. Finally her lips touched his pelvis and she groaned with satisfaction. Sander stayed completely still - he didn’t bring his hands to the back of her head or thrust his hips. Kellis rubbed her tongue against him inside her mouth. Her pussy ached for his cock.

 

*

 

“Fuck her throat,” one of Riley’s new friends suggested. Riley grunted and jerked him off faster in approval. His friend held her still and started thrusting his cock in and out of her throat, gently at first. Riley moaned as he sped up, saliva running out of the corner of her mouth and dribbling down her chin as his cock stretched her throat. She ran her tongue out along his cock, trying to reach his balls. She heard one of them laugh at that. The guy pounding her throat started pulling her head forwards with every thrust, fucking her face harder. She closed her eyes and pushed her fingers deeper into her pussy, moaning as she felt his cock pressing deeper. At last, he slammed her down against his pelvis, shoving all of his cock into her throat. Her tongue pressed against his balls. She groaned, the sound coming out as a gurgle. He held her down for a moment before letting her up. A long string of sticky saliva joined her mouth to his cock. She gasped for breath for a second, and then turned towards the other cock. The guy reached down, wrapping his hand around her throat and pulling her to her feet. He grabbed her panties and yanked them down to her ankles. She reached for his cock but he shoved her back, into his friend’s arms. Her giggle turned to a moan as she felt the guy press his dick into her pussy from behind. She bent down, placing her hands on the guy's hips as he guided his cock into her mouth. She moaned as the other guy fucked her harder. She focused on sucking off his friend, bobbing her head with each of his thrusts, taking more of his dick into her mouth. He tangled his fingers in her hair, his other hand sliding down her chin to her throat. She groaned and closed her eyes. The guy pounding her pussy grabbed her arms and pulled her back a little, suspending her between the two of them with his hands around her wrists. The other guy pushed his cock into her throat.

[[ANIMATION]](http://rule34hentai.net/_images/3e1c873e9400d95bf06b302409ed33a0/247178%20-%20Animated%20Rocketcat%20Samantha_Nishimura%20Tomb_Raider.webm?)

 

Riley gurgled in pleasure and tried not to gag as he stretched her. He held her head still and fucked her face, each thrust from the man taking her from behind pushing her further down the cock and bringing her closer to cumming. She pressed her knees together and clenched her fists as the sensation pushed her over the edge, her moans coming out as a gurgle as the guy laughed and throatfucked her harder. She squeezed her eyes shut as rocking between the two cocks intensified her orgasm. She wriggled, closing her legs as tight as she could and wishing she could get a hand to her clit. As her orgasm passed, the guy slowly slid his cock out of her mouth. Riley gasped for breath, drooling on the floor.

 

*

 

Kellis bobbed her head a little, sliding back and forth along Sander’s cock. She kept going, speeding up, using his cock to face-fuck herself. Sander moaned. She dribbled saliva and pre-cum as she slid back further and further, always sliding all the way back down to the base of his cock.

[ [ANIMATION] ](http://rule34hentai.net/_images/57a1df1d2a86e5b633340a83d486cb9d/247175%20-%20Animated%20Femshep%20Left_4_Dead%20Louis%20Mass_Effect%20Rocketcat.webm?)

 

Finally, she slid her lips off his cock and sat back on her knees, catching her breath. She smiled up at Sander as he wiped a streak of saliva from her lips. She closed her eyes. “Come on,” she muttered.

 

Sander’s hand stung the side of her face and she moaned. “Again. Harder.” She could picture the smug look on his face. He smacked her again across the other cheek, hard enough to turn her head a little. Her hair whipped across her face. “Fuck!” she hissed. She couldn’t take this any more; she needed him inside her. She jumped up, planting her hands against his chest and shoving him back. He stumbled and fell into his chair, knocking it back onto two legs. Kellis grabbed the seat and pulled it down before it toppled. She rested her hands on Sander’s shoulders and straddled him, guiding herself down onto his cock. She moaned as he entered her and held still for a second, poised with a few millimetres of him inside her. Sander groaned with impatience, but stayed still. It was her turn.

 

She pressed her forehead to his as she eased herself down, agonisingly slowly. Her ass touched his thighs and she grinned. Mercy teased his hands up her legs to her butt and squeezed. Kellis started grinding her hips against him, slowly at first.

 

She rocked her hips gently, grinding back and forth on Sander's cock. His hands roamed her body, squeezing her ass, fingernails digging into her back. She moaned and kissed him. He bucked his hips gently and she grunted as his cock pressed deeper inside her.

 

“Oh fuck that's good,” she murmured, mostly to herself. She sped up, riding him faster. Sander matched her pace, thrusting against her as she bounced. Her ass slapped against his thighs and she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of their fucking echoing around the warehouse. The tease had got her excited, and she could feel herself already close to cumming. Sander raked his fingernails down her spine and she groaned, arching her back as his touch tingled along her nerve endings. She leaned back, resting her hands on his knees.

[ [ANIMATION] ](http://rule34hentai.net/_images/cb07cf6fbb16ce91813aa6eed12f9dc7/247176%20-%20Animated%20Femshep%20Left_4_Dead%20Louis%20Mass_Effect%20Rocketcat.webm?)

 

“Oh fuck! Yes!” she cried, the change in angle allowing her to take every millimetre of Sander's cock with each thrust. She slammed herself down on him as he pounded into her. He reached his hands up from her waist, grabbing her tits and pinching her nipples. Kellis came, hard and unexpected. She tilted her head back and screamed as the wave of pleasure hit. Mercy slid his hands around her back to stop her collapsing. She relaxed in his grip, letting the orgasm take over as Sander fucked her. She moaned, vaguely aware of the world shifting under her and the chair toppling as Sander picked her up. He laid her on her back on the floor, still inside her, the pattern on the metal digging into her back. Her legs shook as he kept fucking her, holding her down by the shoulders and settling into a steady rhythm. He could feel her pussy tightening around his cock as she squirmed under him, every thrust drawing her orgasm out. Slowly, it passed and she got her breath back enough to moan as he pounded her. “Fuck, that was good,” she whispered.

 

*

 

Riley straddled the man on the floor, craning her neck to look back at him as she rubbed his cock – still sloppy with her saliva – against her pussy. Slowly, she teased him along her lips. She could tell he was aching to fuck her, but she ignored him and leaned forwards a little to get comfortable. She grinned as his eyes lit up when he realised what she was doing.

 

“You dirty little whore,” he murmured.

 

Riley laughed, still looking back at him as she eased the head of his cock into her ass. “I'm just getting started.”

 

Slowly, she slid down his cock, feeling him stretch her asshole. She closed her eyes and focused on the intense feeling of being filled as she took every inch of him.

 

“Oh fuck...” she moaned. It had been far too long since she'd done anal. She waited for a moment, getting used to the feeling. She looked up at the other guy. “Bring me that cock,” she demanded. She licked his head, tasting herself and grunting in appreciation. She took him in her mouth, starting to bounce gently on the cock in her ass. She sped up, moaning as her butt slapped his hips. He started thrusting gently, fucking her harder. She slipped the cock out of her mouth, screwing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth as she rode him. The slight pain she'd felt quickly subsided, overwhelmed by the dirty pleasure of having her ass fucked. “Oh god, yes,” she moaned. She grabbed the cock in front of her, leaning forwards a little more to lick his balls, pressing her face against him. She breathed in through her nose, inhaling the smell of sweat and pussy that clung to him. He eased away from her, lining himself up with her mouth.

 

“Nuh uh,” Riley grunted, grabbing his dick and tilting her head away. She looked up at him as she jerked him off, pulling an innocent face despite the cock balls-deep in her asshole. “I want this dick back in my cunt.” She smiled at his expression and shuffled back a little, resting her feet on the other man's thighs. She closed her eyes, grinding her hips to take as much cock in her ass as she could, waiting to feel the delicious stretch of double penetration. She leaned back as the guy entered her, his cock stretching her pussy. A long guttural growl of pleasure escaped her clenched teeth as she held still and let them fuck her, filling both her holes.

 

*

 

Kellis could feel Sander getting close – his breathing was ragged and every thrust was more urgent than the last. She wasn't done with him yet, though. She braced an arm against his shoulder and rolled him, flipping him onto his back. She slipped off his cock, a string of precum stretching briefly from her pussy to his head before snapping. She repositioned herself quickly, her hands on his thighs and her feet on his chest, holding him down.

 

“Stay still,” she muttered, playfully. She eased herself down onto his cock, as slowly as she could force herself to. She crossed one leg over the other, squeezing him tighter.

[ [ANIMATION] ](http://rule34hentai.net/_images/88924addb7c619a9102b550bc643e84f/247177%20-%20Animated%20Femshep%20Left_4_Dead%20Louis%20Mass_Effect%20Rocketcat.webm?)

 

“Fuck, Abbie...” he groaned, and Kellis couldn't help speeding up a little. He was close: she could feel him trying to thrust into her. She finally gave in, bouncing on his cock as fast as she could. Her moans drove him over the edge. Kellis kept going as Sander came inside her, feeling his cock twitch as his cum filled her pussy.

 

“Oh fuck...” she moaned, feeling his cum dribbling out of her and running down his shaft. She kept riding him, gradually slowing down with every burst of hot cum she felt until he was completely spent. Slowly, she eased off his cock and slipped forwards, planting a kiss on Sander's forehead as she settled against him. He kissed her neck. Cum dribbled out of her pussy and leaked onto his abdomen.

 

“I think,” he said, “I'm going to need a minute.”

 

*

 

Riley dug her fingertips into the guy’s chest. They’d flipped her over so she was facing one of them while the other filled her ass from behind. She was sweating hard and panting for breath, close to cumming again. She could feel their hands on her, holding her still while they fucked her. All she could do was gyrate her hips against their cocks, the slapping sound of skin on skin mingling with their grunts and Riley’s groans. Her orgasm hit her hard.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she moaned, balling her fist and slamming it down on the guy’s chest as a wall of pleasure slammed into her. She closed her eyes and let the waves wash over her. She lost control of her muscles, held up entirely by the men’s arms. She swore and screamed as they kept fucking her.

 

“Want us to stop?” One of them asked, his lips by her ear. It almost sounded like a taunt.

 

“Not until you fucking cum inside me,” Riley hissed, her eyes still closed.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Don’t you dare stop.”

 

One of them spanked her, the sting soaking her brain in even more pleasure. It was all she could do to cling on to consciousness as they fucked her.

[ [ANIMATION] ](http://rule34hentai.net/_images/81c78ba819ca8652d9bce6bfd186b209/247179%20-%20Animated%20Rocketcat%20Samantha_Nishimura%20Tomb_Raider.webm?)

 

“I’m close,” one of them whispered. Riley had no idea if he was fucking her pussy or her ass. Riley moaned at him - she was cumming too hard to form words.

 

“You fucking dirty slut,” the other guy groaned. Both men sped up as they approached orgasm and Riley whimpered as she realised they were going to cum within seconds of each other. The man fucking her ass came first, slamming his cock as deep into her asshole as he could as he shot a load of hot cum into her. Riley felt every twitch.

 

“Oh god yes, cum inside me,” she whispered as her orgasm passed. “Fucking fill me with cum.”

 

Her whispering drove the other guy over the edge and he moaned as he came. Their grip on her slackened and Riley collapsed against the man, breathing hard as she felt him cum inside her. She lay still for a moment, bathing in the afterglow of her orgasm. The guy gently pulled out of her asshole and she felt cum running out of her and down her thigh. She got enough air in her lungs to sigh happily.

 

The guy offered her his hand and helped her up. “Thanks,” she said, standing on shaky legs. Her body was slick with sweat and she was aching. Cum dribbled out of her sore holes and down her thighs. She scooped some up on her fingers and swallowed it. “That was pretty good.”

 

*

 

Kellis picked up her holsters and clicked her belt closed as Sander put his trousers on. She froze.

 

“You hear that?”

 

Sander looked around. “No?”

 

“Someone's trying to get in.” Sander turned, looking at the door.

 

“Abbie, I don't hear anything.”

 

“Shh. Just wait.” She held up a finger, listening. She heard it again. A thud, followed by a grinding noise. A crank. “There.”

 

“Ah shit, you're right,” Sander said. They ducked down by the window as the door shifted open and light from the corridor spilled in. Kellis peeked over the top, counting the guys coming in. She held up five fingers to Sander.

 

“Alright,” one of the guys said, his voice carrying through the warehouse’s still air. “Spread out. Boss says we're looking for the boxes marked with 'LH'. Don't fuck up anything else.”

 

“Split up,” Kellis whispered. “I'll go right, you take the stairs. Keep it quiet, and don't kill anyone. We don't want this turning ugly.” Sander nodded and towards the door. Kellis turned and climbed out of the other window, making her way down the tower's supports as softly as she could.

 

They were using torches to find the crates. One of them was coming towards her. She hit the floor and crept forwards in a low crouch, keeping the crates between her and the intruder. She reached the last crate in the row and waited, watching the torch beam edge towards her. As he rounded the corner, Kellis threw out her forearm, slamming her elbow into his throat. Before he could react, she grabbed the front of his jacket, locked her foot behind his leg and dropped him onto his back. She crouched, kneeling on his throat and covering his mouth with her hand until he lost consciousness. Once his legs stopped flailing, she looked him over. Balaclava, black clothes. Just a street thug, hired muscle. She reached over and clicked off his torch.

 

 

Sander leaned against a crate, the wood pressing into his bare back. The box was labeled 'LH' on the other side, and it was close enough to the door that even these amateurs couldn't miss it. He smiled grimly as a torch beam passed over the floor next to him. He jumped out and hit the guy in the face. He stumbled back and Sander followed up with a second punch to his throat. The guy choked, unable to cry out. Sander kicked him in the balls, doubling him over, then grabbed him by the back of the neck and bounced his forehead off his knee. The guy dropped onto his back, his torch smashing on the ground.

 

“Shit, you hear that?” someone yelled. Sander swore under his breath and crept closer.

 

“Yeah, I heard it. Go check it out.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Just fucking do it will you?”

 

There were two voices - close, near the middle of the warehouse. Sander climbed up a stack of crates behind them. They were standing under one of the lights, armed with crowbars and facing opposite directions, straining to make anything out in the darkness around them. One of them stepped closer to the edge of the circle of light - closer to Sander’s hiding place. Sander dropped down from the crate, slamming his feet into the guy’s shoulders and throwing him to the ground.

 

He threw himself forwards, tucking into a roll to cross the distance to the other thug, then springing up as the guy turned, slamming his fist into his gut. The guy grunted and took swing with his crowbar. Sander ducked sideways and scrabbled to his feet, punching the thug in the face as he stood. He came at him again and Mercy sidestepped his crowbar. He sensed movement behind him and ducked out of the way, the other guy’s crowbar cracking against his friend’s shoulder. He cried out and Sander took the opportunity to kick the side of his leg, collapsing his knee and putting him on the floor. He screamed in pain as crowbar guy turned on Mercy, swinging for his head. Sander recoiled, the metal barely missing his face.

 

Mercy turned - running footsteps to his right, getting closer. A third guy appeared out of the shadows and caught sight of Sander facing off against crowbar guy. He raised his arm, a pistol in his hand.

 

*

 

Hayes nodded at the bartender. “Bottle of Pivo and a whiskey, pal.” The bartender nodded back and turned to get a glass. Someone grabbed Hayes’ shoulder, spinning him around.

 

“There’s a line, motherfucker,” the drunk spat in his face.

 

Hayes gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “There’s no need to shout, friend. I don’t care about the line.”

 

The drunk punched him in the stomach. Hayes moaned and doubled over. “I ain’t your friend, motherfucker,” he said.

 

Hayes laughed and hauled himself upright on the guy’s shirt. “I did fuck your mother though, so I guess you got that right.” The drunk roared and shoved him backwards. Hayes spiralled and knocked someone’s drink out of their hand. They turned to yell at him and Hayes punched him in the face, throwing him backwards over their table and onto the floor. The big guy he was drinking with got up, cracking his knuckles.

 

“That’s my boyfriend, you asshole,” he growled.

 

“I thought he was that guy,” Hayes slurred.

 

“What guy?”

 

Hayes turned to point and saw the drunk coming at him. He ducked, and the punch sailed over his head and hit the other guy. “This guy,” Hayes said, and rolled out of the way. Someone threw a bottle at him. The glass shattered on the bar, spraying Hayes with beer.

 

*

 

Kellis dropped to the floor, sliding along the ground towards the circle of light. She slammed both feet into the back of pistol guy’s knees and he fell back, his gun going off as he dropped.

 

Kellis caught him as he fell, rolling him onto his front and slamming his head into the concrete. She grabbed his gun, releasing the magazine and ripping the slide from the frame. She threw the useless hunk of metal at crowbar guy’s head, staggering him. Sander cracked his elbow into the side of his head and he staggered away, barely conscious. Kellis grabbed his crowbar from his limp grip and broke his jaw with it. He spat teeth and hit the ground with a thud.

 

“No, please!” the guy on the floor cried, cradling his broken leg. “Please! I’ll tell you who sent me, just don’t kill me!”

 

Kellis dropped the crowbar and shrugged. “I don’t care.” She kicked him in the face and turned back to Sander. He was crouching by crowbar guy, checking he still had a pulse.

 

“You good?” she asked.

 

Sander glanced up. “Are you?”

 

Kellis flashed him a grin. “Not a scratch.”

 

Sander sighed and stood up. “We should call this in. This all of them?”

 

Kellis nodded. “Put a shirt on first.”

 

*

 

Maya got up from her chair and crossed to the bar, stopping to let two brawlers stumble past her. She picked up a toppled bar stool, dusted off the seat and sat down. The whiskey Hayes had ordered her was still on the bar.

 

“Hey, Maya!” Hayes yelled, dodging another punch. “I could maybe use some help here!”

 

Maya picked up the glass. “Uh huh.”

 

One of the guys he was fighting grabbed a chair. “Seriously, help? Please?”

 

Maya sipped her drink. “You’ll be fine. Duck.”

 

“There are four of them!”

 

Maya drained her glass and threw it at the one with the chair, smashing it across his forehead. He went out like a light.

 

“Three.”

 

Hayes swore as one of them threw a punch. He ducked it, and it hit the other guy. Hayes scrambled across the floor to Maya’s chair as two of them turned on each other. He laughed as he staggered to his feet, hands on his knees. “Thanks for that, I owe you one,” Hayes said, clapping Maya on the back. She got up and punched him in the face.

 

“Look at that,” she said, smiling. “Now we’re even. Let’s get out of here.”

 

“You hit me!” Hayes said, indignant. Maya handed him his beer.

 

“Yep. Come on,” Maya said, leading him towards the door. Hayes tried to drink as he walked through the bar fight, spilling his drink on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun, decking the guy with his bottle. It smashed, spraying beer on both of them. The other guy rolled on the floor, whining and bleeding from a broken nose. Hayes laughed at him and dropped the neck of the bottle, turning to sprint after Maya.

 

*

 

Kellis signed the shipping manifest and handed it back to the dock worker.

 

“Alright, we’ll be out of your hair as soon as we’ve got the last of the crates on board. I’ll let you know over the comm.,” she said.

 

“Thanks,” Kellis said, tipping her 20 credits.

 

The worker nodded her thanks and turned and walked back down the _Aya’s_ ramp to the loading bay. Kellis crossed the cargo bay and headed downstairs. Riley was leaning against the door to the bridge nursing a black coffee, and Hayes and Maya were sitting at opposite ends of the table.

 

“So, did everyone have a nice night?” Kellis asked, louder than she needed to. Maya scowled and rubbed her temples. Abigaile noticed Hayes pressing a wad of bloodied tissue against his nose. “What happened to you?”

 

Hayes jabbed a finger at Maya. “She punched me!”

 

Kellis folded her arms. “Maya?”

 

“He started a bar fight,” Maya said.

 

Hayes shrugged. “I did do that a little bit, yes.”

 

Kellis laughed. Sander came out of the kitchen with a coffee mug. “Honestly,” he said, “we leave you guys alone for one night…”


End file.
